1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor assembly for measuring characteristics of motor oil in a vehicle and, more particularly, pertains to a capacitive sensor with electrodes coated with a silicone coating to inhibit build-up of soot or carbon on the electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's luxury automobiles rely heavily upon control systems which receive input signals from a wide variety of sensing devices. To ensure proper functioning of these control systems, a large number of highly dependable and accurate electronic transducers are needed to provide the aforementioned input signals. A problem with capacitive sensors employed to provide such input signals is the build-up of soot or carbon on the electrodes of the capacitive sensors. Thus, there is a need for a capacitive sensor with electrodes coated with a coating that inhibits the build-up of soot or carbon on the electrodes.